


Watching

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Series: Poker Face [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, ruined orgasm, there's some weird comparisons in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: Dean loves watching Cas masturbate. It must be something about the way he pays attention to more than his shaft- he pulls at his balls and thumbs over his slit. He sometimes twists his wrist a bit and lets out a growl of pleasure, his blue eyes turning dark with lust and pleasure, making Dean's mouth water.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4? 5? (tbh I've lost track) of the Poker Face series. can be read as a oneshot. nothing too important here.

Dean loves watching Cas masturbate. It must be something about the way he pays attention to more than his shaft- he pulls at his balls and thumbs over his slit. He sometimes twists his wrist a bit and lets out a growl of pleasure, his blue eyes turning dark with lust and pleasure, making Dean's mouth water. Cas also loves playing with his nipples, squeezing and twisting a bit, enough to cause sharp spikes of pain. His mouth will fall open, letting out the filthiest noises Dean has ever heard.

Today, Dean is sitting on Castiel's bed, watching him jack off in a chair and palming at his own erection. Cas opens an eye and smirks at Dean before getting back to the task at hand. Dean grunts when Cas stops his movements to grab the base of his dick and slap it around a bit, just to see what will happen. The sight of his angel's precum leaking out makes Dean's cock jump in arousal.

Dean unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down, revealing his boxers, already wet with preejaculation. Cas eyes the outline of Dean's cock as he continues to stroke his own. Dean is mesmerized by the way Cas takes himself in his hand and pulls up and down, timing his movements perfectly, like he was moving his fingers over the strings of a guitar. Yeah, that's a weird comparison, but once it's made, Dean can't get the idea out of his head. He sees Cas on a stage, plucking at a badass guitar as well as sitting on a chair across from him, jacking off. It's somehow the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Dean makes a decision and slides off the bed to kneel on the floor in front of his boyfriend. Cas stops his movements, grabbing the base of his cock, to stare at Dean, whose hands are running up and down his angel's twitching thighs. "May I?" He gestures to the reddened cock almost poking him in the cheek. Castiel barely gets a nod out before Dean is taking him into his mouth, feeling the head of his dick hitting the back of his throat. When Dean starts bobbing his head and sucking on the throbbing member in his mouth, Cas throws his head back and groans.

His fingers find their way into Dean's hair and help guide his head. "Good boy," he whispers as his boyfriend lets go of all control. Dean continues his movements, listening to Cas's shallow huffs as he gets closer and closer to the edge. His eyes have closed sometime since he started blowing Castiel. Dean can't remember when, but he fixes that immediately. He loves watching Castiel's face as he gets close to orgasm, the way his eyes loose focus and he begins moving faster and faster. Dean loves the way his angel falls apart before going over that edge.

He locks eyes with the blue ones above him, that are barely aware of anything but this pleasure. Castiel is getting close, and fast. Dean pulls off for a second, smirking at his boyfriend's whine and his hands trying to pull him back, but Dean is in control now. He begins licking the man's shaft, knowing that it's not nearly enough to get him off. Cas moans loudly as Dean's kitten licks near the head of his cock. "You think you can cum like this, Cas? Can you be my little slut and orgasm from just my tongue on your dick?"

Cas nods, knowing that's what Dean wants. Dean knows Cas will try to come like this, and he might even succeed, but it won't be nearly as satisfying as when Dean fucks him to oblivion later. He keeps flitting his tongue against the shaft and head of Castiel's hard cock, palming his own dick in excitement. He wants so badly to get Cas there and leave him hanging, ruining his orgasm and watch him suffer. He's done it many times before, and its his favorite kind of torture, watching his lover go beyond desperate, begging for something, any kind of friction, knowing he would be punished if he so much as touched his cock. Dean loves the fact that Cas can submit completely to him at times like this, while other times he is the one in control. Just another part of their relationship that sort of works out without them even trying.

Cas squeaks out a pitiful noise to warn Dean, and Dean takes the head of his cock into his mouth, giving him just enough to begin cumming. As soon as Dean can feel Cas begin to orgasm, he pulls off and lets his angel shoot his load on his face, almost screaming in frustration. Dean smiles at Cas's angry growl. "Don't worry, angel, the night's not over." He licks his lips tasting the man's cum on his tongue, before reaching to Castiel's bedside table and grabbing a napkin to clean himself up as his boyfriend comes down from his excruciating high. "I'll take good care of you, I promise."


End file.
